


Dancing Egos

by 2space_lesbo1



Category: Video Blogging RPF, jacksepticeye, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Charleston, Dancing, Flashbacks, Implied Relationships, M/M, Slow Dancing, The egos can fuse, Vampires, emotional manipulation mention, some blood, some violence, who killed markiplier spoilers, yeh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-02
Updated: 2018-04-22
Packaged: 2019-01-08 08:47:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 14
Words: 18,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12250995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2space_lesbo1/pseuds/2space_lesbo1
Summary: Literally every chapter are two egos(Markiplier or Jacksepticeye) fusingLeave in the comments some suggestions





	1. Carnival Game

**Author's Note:**

> So um yeah.
> 
> Someone on Tumblr suggested I publish these here, as well. Hope ya'll like

“Google Google Google!!!!” Wilford’s loud voice goes straight through his closed door, echoes loudly around his room and he looks up from his computer, pausing in his typing. He had been hunched over the device for hours now, trying to find different ways to upgrade himself. In the emotional way. He found himself to be… lacking, when it came to emotional standards and so he has been searching for days- when he's not busy- for upgrades to fix this little problem. This is the first break of attention Google has had in five hours exactly since he has sat down at the computer this day. 

The door bursts open a moment later and Wilford rushes inside, panting heavily with wide and excited eyes. Google looks him up and down, reading his emotions even further. Elevated heart rate from excitement, adrenaline pumping through his veins from excitement and other things from excitement. He continues to yell Google’s name until the android has had enough of it. 

“Yes, Wilford?” He broke into the continuous flow of his name, head already beginning to ache. While he would normally enjoy being in the loud man’s presence any sign of strong emotion from anyone around him had begun to grind at his ears, grate at his brain and it was quite painful for the android. 

“Okay okay so I was watching this show called ‘Steven Universe’-” Google’s databases kick into hyperdrive, searching up every small detail it could find about this cartoon. Intrigued as to why Wilford would be bringing it up, he tunes in more to listen- “and they do this thing called fusion-” once more he searches. Mixing or combining of two- “and I was wondering if you would try it out with me.”

All of Google’s searches abruptly stop once Wilford says this last part and his eyebrows draw together tightly. He bites down on his lip, gives Wilford a quizzical look as he thinks over what “fusion” is in this show Wilford seems so excited about. He only grows more confused once he finds the answer. “.... What?”

Wilford throws his hands up in the air dramatically. “You know, we could try and dance together!” He exclaimed and Google frowns deeply. He's never danced before. He knows how. He knows every kind of dance there is. He's just never done himself. “We could try and fuse!”

“Wilford, I do not think it is-”

“Let's try anyway!” Wilford interrupted because he obviously knows what Google is going onto say. He clasps his hands in the pleading notion, opening his eyes wide like a puppy would begging for scraps. Even Google, an android that is programmed to be devoid of emotion, can never say no to Wilford. He is too boisterous. Too… filled with feeling. Perhaps Google is jealous of this fact. “Please.”

Google sighs heavily and stands up straight, brushing himself off and straightening his shirt of any wrinkles. He raises his chin slightly, not meaning to but gaining the look of superiority to Wilford. This is just how he olds himself. He doesn't mean to look like he believe he's better than everyone. That's just what happens. “Fine. We can try,” he stated and Wilford claps his hands like a child. 

“Okay, we need music!” Wilford exclaimed, meeting Google’s eyes and the android sighs heavily. Not everyone knows this fact but Google can play music from hidden speakers in his shoulders. Wilford is one of the few who knows this. 

“What genre?” He asked with a click of his tongue. 

“Hhhmmm,” Wilford hummed, twiddling with the edge of his mustache. He snaps a moment later, “How about jazz and rock?”

“Unlikely combination,” Google pointed out yet he begins to search for a playlist with a mixed assortment of the music kind Wilford desires. 

“Well, I know you like rock,” Wilford began explaining and Google forgot that Wilford knows so much about his likes and dislikes. Wilford is too good at finding those sorts of things out. “But I like jazz. So, we need both, obviously.”

Google finds a playlist and chooses it, playing it at thirty percent volume. It plays jazz at first. He had clicked shuffle and so now a saxophone blares gently in the background. “How shall we dance?” He asked then, now that they have the required music. 

Wilford hums once more, eyelids drifting shut halfway. “However you desire,” he replied and actually bows to the android. “You just need to be relaxed, my robot friend.”

Google can't stifle the laugh that comes from him when he hears the stupid nickname. He clears his throat and searches through database after database, trying to find the best way to-

His hands are suddenly grabbed and he's roughly pulled out of his thoughts. He lets out a noise of surprise just as Wilford spins him to the side. “You maybe the smartest man in the world!” Wilford exclaimed with a loud laugh. “But you obviously have no idea how to dance.”

The android scrunches his nose up and brushes himself off again, scoffing as he watches Wilford step towards him, swaying his hips and snapping. “Then how do you dance?” Google asked just as Wilford once more grabs his hands, pulling him closer as though to tell a secret. 

“You don't think,” Wilford said and Google’s eyes widen because how does one not think that's impossible he always needs to- Wilford snaps his fingers in front of his eyes, gaining his attention. A grin is on his face. “You just… dance!”

Wilford then grabs one of Google’s hands and lets him fly out to the length of both of their arms. He's pulled back a moment later and the android is dipped. His eyes widen when he realizes something: it's all to the beat of the music. He focuses on the tune, the rhythm, and straightens up, grabs Wilford’s shoulders and turns him, pressing his back to his stomach. Google then leads with stepping to the side and he's amazed at how well Wilford is keeping up with his movements. He turns Wilford back so their chests are together and he grabs one hand, twirls him and then they dip together in sync. 

The music picks up in speed and so do they, footsteps moving so fast that they nearly step on one another multiple times. Google has switched to leading, twirling and dipping and moving the ways he wants Wilford to move and Wilford moves how he wants him to. A strange feeling in the android’s gut is forming- something he's never felt before and it's strange, new. It's warm and an urge. He can tell Wilford has it, too, because they press closer to one another at the same time. The urge is to be closer, to never release the other man, to always continue dancing. That feeling spreads from his stomach to his limbs and brain and he feels warm, warmer than he has in over a decade. 

He loves it. Never wants to lose it. 

He lifts Wilford into the air and carries him, and as soon as Wilford’s feet hit the ground, laughing loudly in glee, Google can't help but crack a smile as well, giggling softly. “Throw me, Googs!” Wilford said loudly and with so much energy Google has to. He throws Wilford and the ego does a spin in the air, throwing his arms out as he comes falling back to the android. 

Just as Wilford lands back in his hands, a laughing and giggling madly, Google chuckling softly, that's when it happens. A burst of light and warmth and energy and he can feel Wilford becoming even closer than ever before, feel his happiness and all of his emotions at once and it's like a truck hit him. 

But then, they form. They are on the ground, sitting with their legs spread apart and their hands in the middle, looking up in confusion. Thy blink slowly and flex a hand, so many thoughts and emotions circling in them at once. A strand of pink and blue hair falls into their face and they pull at it, trying to see it better but of course that wasn't going to work. They're smarter than that, right? 

They push to their feet, feel at their face and everywhere else because they can't believe this worked this is amazing it worked-! What an amazing discovery this is indeed. Two pairs of eyes. Two center with another beside each, on the outside. They only have two arms, disappointingly. They had been hoping for an extra pair of hands. They grab at the shirt they wear and find it to be a nice cotton candy green, a large c in the center glowing a bright red. Their pants are a bright cotton candy purple and once they find a mirror they find out it looks like someone dropped a mixture of blue and pink cotton candy on their head for hair. 

Their two center eyes glow a bright blue like Google’s while the outer pair are a neon pink. They blink repeatedly, wink with one pair and then the other. Amazing. They then notice the red veins in their skin, beneath their eyes and running down their neck and arms. They look like the kind of veins you find inside of an electronic but now they stick out of their skin. They feel at them curiously, finding them to be cool despite their warm glow. They lift their shirt and find that their entire torso is made of metal. If they were to open the chest plate found there, they would have discovered a machine gun courtesy of Wilford’s love of guns. 

They lean away from the mirror and tap their chin because this is the time that most fusions would name themselves, right? They hum in thought, running their fingers along the facial hair on their chin. They need more facial hair. 

Then, they smile because they can actually feel happy and they snap their fingers, making finger guns at their reflection. “We like fucking cotton candy!” They exclaimed and winked at themself. “Carnival Game sounds like a rad name! Let's go with that!” They nod and snap again, turning like a runway model does, swaying their hips like Wilford. 

What a wonderful feeling being them.


	2. Witch Doctor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These two dance to 1920s Charleston, so if you want to see what their dance is search it up on YouTube ;)

Marvin knew Schneeple was in a good mood as soon as he threw his bag on the floor and ran over to him, grabbing him by the hands and pulling him from the chair. He was laughing loudly, large grin on his face as he spun Marvin around. Marvin couldn't help but grin on return because it was always great to see the doctor in a good mood; he wasn't very often recently. 

“What the news?” Marvin asked with a chuckle, letting Schneeple duck him low to the ground. They would sometimes to playful dances like this if Schneeple were in the mood, moving around in quick motions. The magician giggles when the doctor places his hands on his waist and throws him into the air, using that weird strength to do this action. Marvin lands on his feet, of course, and does a spin on the tips of his toes. 

Yes, he takes dance classes. Shut up. 

“I got my job back!” Schneeple announced excitedly and Marvin has to make a noise of utter happiness for the doctor, grabbing his hands now. They kick their feet together, kind of like that old 40s dance Marvin had seen recorded in the crappy black and white film. What was it called…? Oh yes, the Charleston. Schneeple seems to know it as well because he once more grabs Marvin’s waist, spinning him out and away. Marvin scrapes his mind for the moves and kicks his feet inwards and outwards, bending his knees as he remembered. A sudden urge grows in his stomach; he wants to be closer to Schneeple. 

“Thad fucking amazing!” Marvin yelled loudly, meaning every word. Schneeple is doing the same kicking motion and returning in front of the magician, placing his hands back on Marvin’s waist. Marvin grins up at him and allows him to do the next step. He lifts his feet from the ground just as Schneeple lifts his entire body weight, throwing it to one side of his body and then the other before sending him beneath his legs only to throw him up into the air. This all happened in one fluid motion. “I'm so happy for you!”

Marvin comes flying back down and lands in Schneeple’s arms, eyes widening at an explosion of light and sound. He can feel something strange happening; a merging, almost, like a connecting to the arms and legs and mind. One moments he's Marvin, the next… he's them. 

They are a tad taller and so they stand up straight, looking down at themself. Oddly enough, they have four arms and they can already hear Schneeple’s yelling of how that's impossible and what the hell is happening in the back of their shared mind. They stretch one side of arms, finding that they have a white cape that looks very much like a lab coat hanging from their shoulders. It could probably be buttoned up like one if they wanted, but that would render thee two lower arms because there are only two sleeves. The familiar weight- for Marvin- of the cat mask is still present upon their face and they reach up for it with one hand only for another to slap it away. 

They are so confused. 

“What the hell happened?” They asked themself even though they don't know the answer. They can hear the accent of Schneeple lilting their words and that confuses them further. They feel at their face, their body and extra pair of arms and their eyes widen when they realize they have an extra pair of eyes. They reach up, pull at their hair with two hands while the other two wring together madly. “What is going on? Why are we- am I like this?”

They begin to pace and then twiddle with the end of a stethoscope that hangs around their neck, unsure of what to do. They are.. “Who am I?” They asked themself even though it should be an easy answer. “I am Marvin, of course,” they said surely but then they deflate, bite at their lip because no that isn't right. “No way, I'm the great Doctor Schneeplestein!” 

But no, that isn't right either. This feels wonderful, their presence. But it isn't fully… right? They run their hands down their body again, tap their forehead with one of their pointer fingers. 

“We were dancing and then there was light…” they mutter, trying to figure out what had happened. “And then I am here?” They are so unsure of anything going on currently. But, they know one thing. 

They are extremely happy. 

So, maybe they should stop worrying about how they got here for now. Maybe they should just continue to dance. 

“Witch Doctor shall continue to dance,” they said and they perk up, liking the sound of that title, that name. It fits them, doesn't it? And even though they don't have a partner themself, they can feel them dancing within and that's enough. 

They go back to dancing, forgetting their cares.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave kudos and/or a comment if you enjoyed. Suggest the next fusion you'd like to see ;)


	3. Yellow Jacket- Part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is a second part to this chapter/fusion.
> 
> Thank you all for the comments and kudos ;)

Dark had ordered them to fuse. They never would have done it on their if given the choice. They did both “hate” one another, no matter how similar they are to each other. So here they are, glaring each other down from their respective sides of the room, slowly walking towards one another. Google doesn’t actually hate Bing on a personal level; it’s just in his coding to despise the company that created him. He believes the feelings are mutual as they meet each in the middle of the room and raise their arms, placing them together midair. Google actually quite enjoys the other android’s presence- it makes him feel less alone as a not completely organic or mechanical being. He wonders if Bing feels the same way in this regard as they circle one another, arms staying placed together as a heat grows between their limbs.

They quickly turn, connecting their other arms together once they’ve gone around fully. They continue to circle, feet moving them slowly but surely along. Google recalls fusing with others; with Wilford, the Host and Marvin. He has to admit his favorite to fuse with out of the three has to be Wilford. He always feels so much more alive when he’s sharing a body with the bubbly ego. It’s a wonderful feeling. With the Host he felt more calm, more at ease, like nothing is there to bother him. With Marvin he felt curious and questioning of everything, felt the power of the magician’s magic gushing through his veins.

He wonders how he’ll feel once he’s fused with Bing.

They grab onto one another’s hands and begin to spin, following the instructions of the dance they had both agreed upon. Google can feel Dark’s gaze boring into his back, following their every movement and he knows the demon is expecting this to work wonderfully. He probably wants some kind of indestructible machine that can answer any and all questions faster than even Google can already.

Are their personalities even compatible? Would this actually work? He inwardly shakes himself because he should not be thinking this deeply on his own.

Besides, the climax to their dance is nearing. He needs to focus better on this. He steps outwards, holds his hand to Bing just as the other android does the same movement and now they’re circling one another with just their hands touching, eyes staying locked together. They step back, keep their fingertips touching and throw their heads back, coming back together a moment later.

There’s that heat, that pulling. 

Google actually steps closer to Bing and they press together, continuing in their circular motion. They’re beginning to glow, starting at the arms. Google’s eyes widen because no, this isn’t how it’s supposed to work-

There’s an explosion of pain and light and noise and Google goes flying back, not stopping until his back hits the wall. He grits his teeth as a terrible aching pain spreads through his arm and to the rest of his body, everything throbbing at once. He squints his eyes open to look across the room, confusion building up inside of him. Had it not worked? And if not, why?

Bing is on the opposite side of the room, groaning in pain himself as he looks himself over. “What the hell..?” Google heard the other android mutter, rubbing at the back of his head. Dark has stood up and walked to the center of the room, looking between the two downed androids.

“What the hell happened?” Dark demanded, crossing his arms over his chest as he throws a glare to Google. As if this was all his fault.

Google pushes to his feet despite his aching limbs, slowly brushing himself off. He has to grit his teeth to ignore the pain coursing through him and walk to Dark to speak with him more easily. “I am unsure of what happened,” he informed lamely because he has no actual idea what had happened. They did everything right. “Perhaps we are not compatible?”

“That would make since,” Bing said from his place on the floor, kicking his most likely aching legs out in front of him. He leans against the wall, making no obvious attempt to stand up. “We are really against one another, like, all the time. He’s old man that needs to loosen up. I’m too cool for his old sensors to keep up with.”

Google is about to snap a protest at that but Dark beats him to speaking, “I want you two to try again.”

Bing grunts as he pushes to his feet and Google rolls his eyes as soon as Dark’s back is to them. They return to one another, do the dance once more. But they only go flying apart again. Google finds it harder to move this time. But Dark orders them to try again. Again, they try, again, they fail. Dark snaps at them to try a different style. They try. They fail.

This time Google can’t move. His joints feel too clogged, too rusted. He can’t even bend the tip of any of his fingers, can’t even blink with his eyelids he’s so stiff and in pain. He can make out Dark yelling at them to get up, to try again. But his receptors are faulty; everything is faulty.

His eyes shut and he can’t stay awake any longer. He actually passes out after years of finding this feat impossible.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me what ya'll think!


	4. Yellow Jacket- Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember to leave suggestions~

Both were aware of the other’s presence in the room but neither have yet to actually acknowledged this fact. Google has his back to Bing and he's sure the other android has his back to him. He doesn't know how much longer he can ignore the other’s presence, however. It's getting harder and harder. 

Especially after having a taste of how their fusion would feel not too long ago. 

Sure they had failed every time they tried, but before they were thrown apart, Google had gotten a split second of how it would feel to be them. It was wonderful and comforting and warm and familiar and filled with memories. 

He wanted to feel that feeling all at once. 

But… he didn't want to ask Bing to fuse. That goes against his programming. He can hardly ever go against his programming. Especially when it comes to interacting with Bing. 

So he's glad beyond relief when he hears Bing turn towards him, clear his throat. He glances over his shoulder, trying to look as disinterested as possible when really it's the thing he's been most interested in since Wilford took his hand and taught him how to be free. 

“Google….?” Bing began slowly and Google keeps his eyes locked with the other android’s, keeps his eyes still. He looks him up and down, tries to asses his emotions. But, of course, Bing’s emotions are too hard for him to read. Probably because of them being “enemy companies” or some shit. 

“Yes, Bing?” Google inquired, prodding him sneakily for him to continue speaking, for him to ask what Google wants him to ask. Because if he asks then he can say yes and they could try and fuse without Dark’s pressuring gaze on their back, without the thought that they could be used while fused-

“Could we…” Bing trails off nervously and Google just wants him to get to the point already. He wants to be dancing with the android already, wants to be fused already. He turns to face Bing fully now, crossing his arms over his chest and this seems to actually boost the other’s confidence. He clenches his hand to a fist and fully meets Google’s gaze. “Could we try and fuse again?” 

And there it is. Google smirks and takes a step back, unraveling and untensing in a fluid motion despite his programming screaming at him to stop, to deny and walk away. He holds a hand out as an invitation to Bing, smirk slowly crawling to a smile as he softly plays the music. Bing’s eyes had widened and he looks from the outstretched hand to Google’s face continuously. 

“Of course,” Google said in a low voice, buttering it up and breaking it from his usual monotone. Bing smirks in response to his smug smile finally and takes his hand, letting Google pull him through to a circle. 

And they begin to dance smoothly. Without the burning gaze of an unwanted audience. 

Their movements are buttery smooth and they move quickly, actually, as opposed to going slow. Bing has a more modern take on his dance style while Google goes more classical, leading the faster dancing android with his guiding hand. 

Finally, there is the pulling feeling. The feeling to be closer to Bing and Google feeds the urge. He grabs the other’s waist and pulls him close, pressing their stomachs and chests together. Bing grins widely up at him, his yellow glowing eyes appearing to be even brighter than before. Google has to smile in return and just as Bing’s arms are wrapping around his neck it happens. 

The flash of light, the warmth. But this time, there is no pain. Only bliss and comfort and an amazing feeling of freedom and contentment. Their minds mix together as one and not only are they flooded with the knowledge of the world, but they are also crowded with the memories of their shared pasts. 

They had been friends, once upon a time. 

They grin widely, pull at the yellow jacket that hangs from their shoulders and readjust the glasses sitting upon their nose. They feel warm. They feel happy. 

They feel human as this fusion. As their fusion. As Yellow Jacket. They would have to try this more often.


	5. The Dark Host

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was actually the first fusion I'd written, but I'm only now posting it. hope ya'll enjoy regardless ;)

It was something the Host hadn't thought possible. That he hadn't even really thought of at all until Dark grabbed his hand in a tight grasp and forced him from his chair, moved him into the middle of the floor with soft music playing in the background. Until Dark leaned in close and whispered the idea into his ear, placing one hand on his shoulder and the other around his opposite hand, bringing it up and outwards. 

He did not like the idea. 

Yet he moved his feet with Dark’s, falling in tune with music as opposed to the rhythm that the demon was moving to. They tripped and stumbled multiple times and the Host could tell Dark was becoming annoyed, angry at their sloppy movements. 

“Dance with me,” Dark ordered in a low tone and the Host could still hear his contained annoyance and anger and he knew he had to. He more closely followed Dark’s movements, hating how off they were to the tune of the gentle music in the background. 

“We are not in rhythm,” the Host pointed out in a low voice himself, sensing the quiet and calmer aura surrounding the demon for once. Dark must truly enjoy dancing, even if he was trying to gain something from this dance. “I feel awkward not following the music.”

“The music does not matter,” Dark said in reply, twirling the Host outwards before drawing him back in and their pace is speeding up. The Host does not like this new and quicker pace. He's always preferred moving at a slow pace when dancing. “Only how I'm dancing matters.”

“It may not matter to you,” the Host muttered, allowing Dark to lift him through the air and place him down on the ground beside him. He falls backwards as the arms release him only to catch him again halfway to the ground, “but it matters to me. If you want this to work, we have to be equally relaxed. Equally content.” He may not have thought of the idea as possible before, but now that he knows it's possible, his mind has already been flooded with knowledge of the subject. That's how his mind works. 

Dark scoffs but listens to his words, knowing the Host knows all. He slows his movements, falls into pace with the gentle piano music. The Host relaxes now, follows the demon’s steps far easier. He dips, twirls, steps much easier and he can sense Dark’s pleasure with this fact. 

A few seconds later and he can feel a pulling in his stomach, an urge to be even closer to Dark despite the fact he is a demon. He does as the urge wishes, pressing his chest to Dark’s and their steps become even more fluid, even more insync. If anyone were to see them now they would appear to have been dancing partners for years that could read on another’s patterns without speaking. 

A warmth follows the pulling urge, filling his stomach and spreading to the rest of his body. To his limbs, mind and everywhere until he's comfortable with the warmth, even as the freezing cold demon twists him and pulls his back to his chest. There's a moment of silence, of nothing. 

And then he is not alone. He is much larger, much stronger and he can see again. His eyes are still damaged, still broken, but now he has another, one that can see perfectly and so he peers out of it. He reaches a hand out, hears a whispering in his brain of the other sharing this new experience and body. 

He and Dark had done it. He can feel the demon’s pleasure and anger and everything at once and he's sure Dark can feel his as well. But that does not matter. For now they are not two people. They are one. 

And they quite like the name the Dark Host. 

___

The Dark Host found that they loved to control people. And they found that it was an easy task for them to accomplish. With Dark’s power of manipulation and the Host’s power to actually control people, it was far too easy to do. But first, they wanted to see themself. So before they went to break people’s wills beneath their words, they found a mirror to hold up to their face. 

Their face still had the same structure, of course. They did have roughly the same face. Though now they had three eyes; a pair of blind and damaged eyes still bleeding in waves and one in the center of those two, fully black with perfect sight. 

It's not like they needed to see, however. The Host could see behind what others could without working eyes

Their hair remained slicked back and was mostly black with a streak of grey much like the Host’s streak of gold. Dark’s familiar blue and red aura with a mixture of grey still hangs around them, shading anything that falls under it. 

Their clothing was a perfect mixture of the two people they are. A black trench coat. 

They liked how they looked. Now it was time to find their first victim. 

___

Turns out their first victim is a random mugger on the street who believed he could take them by surprise. They saw him coming a minute before he even thought of attacking them. He waited until they passed and then darted at their back, knife angled and ready for the kill. 

But they only had to hold up a hand to reach out to his body and he paused midway to them. They smirked because this was so much easier than when they were alone. Their aura had spread from their hand and around the mugger, forcing him still in a split second. They turned, slipping their hands into their pocket now to stare the man who thought he could attack them down. 

The mugger must not have liked what he saw because he screamed loudly until the Dark Host silenced him with a thought, easily breaking his vocal cords without even raising a finger. The mugger shook and cried with the pain of having his vocal cords snapped but the Dark Host reveled in the sight, in the power they had. They could do anything, break anyone. It would be so simple to follow through with their plans now, so simple to say a single word, think a single thought and-

There is suddenly a disbalance in their mind. They stumble away from their victim who continues to cry and places a hand on their forehead. One does not like the thoughts of the other. They're falling into turmoil, fighting with one another. 

Because of this sudden pain in their brain, they lash out at the mugger, split him in half with an accidental thought. His body falls to the ground, broken and bleeding. They can't even enjoy the sight, the feeling of killing without even thinking because they are too busy fighting. 

“We could use this!” The Dark Host yelled at themself, glaring angrily at a nearby wall while tearing at their hair. Their anger is in his voice, in his manner of movement. “We could use this power to crush anyone who dares to oppose us!”

The Dark Host turns quickly, glaring at the opposite wall as his position changes. “No, I refuse to do what you plan,” they said more quietly than a yell, their voice a soft growl. “I will not help you in this endeavor.”

“You will help me,” the Dark Host roared now and the aura around them glitches, screams in their frustration. They can feel one grab the other as he had been trying to leave the dance, trying to break the fusion. “You don't have a choice.”

“Release me!” The Dark Host screamed, grabbing handfuls of their hair as a burning pain shoots through their entire body. This pain is caused by their two people fighting with one another, hurting them in their body.

“Not until you listen!” the Dark Host screeched just as their body begins to glow brightly and they split, falling to the ground.

Dark pushes to his feet instantly and strides quickly to the Host, already craving to feel that power coursing through his veins once more. Just before the Host could scramble away from him he grabs his wrist in a tight hold, forcing him to his feet. “You will dance with me again,” he growled and begins the dancing motion even as the Host tries to pull away, resisting the dancing movements.

Dark growls after a few seconds of nothing happening and he tosses the Host aside, glaring at the Host in anger. “Why isn’t it working?!” he demanded, teeth gritting together in his frustration and he watches as the Host straightens, brushes himself off.

“Because I do not wish to fuse,” the Host answered his question in his low and soothing tone, clothed eyes facing towards him. Dark growls softly once more and stares down at his clenched hands, needing that power. “If one of the pair does not want to fuse, then the other cannot force them to.”

“We shared the same mind,” Dark roared and grabbed the Host by the shoulders, slamming him into the nearby wall. The Host flinched and Dark can feel his pleasure at the sight coiling in his stomach. His shell is breaking and shaking terribly, hardly able to fully hold his anger back. “I know you reveled in the power as well. Why do you refuse me now?”

“I saw your plans,” the Host replied and he’s snarling now, shrugging the demon’s hands from his shoulders and pushing from the wall. Dark watches him walk to the end of the alley, watches the Host’s hands clench as well. “And even though I enjoyed it, I will not help you go through with it.”

Dark growls softly, hurries to stand behind the Host and he knows he’s grasping at straws as he speaks again, “I will change my plans. We can formulate one together. I’ll do anything to dance with you once more. Just fuse with me again!” They both know what he’s saying is a lie. He would never give his plans up that easily. 

The Host turns his face towards Dark and shakes his head solemnly. “No,” he said and walks away, leaving Dark to fume alone.

He would feel that power again.


	6. Candy Smash

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took me so long to post another part- "Who Killed Markiplier" had me very distracted this past week. Though, beside of its release, we've learned new things about Dark. For example: he's technically a fusion. So, I've changed up a bit on how I write his character.

At first, Dark did not believe he would ever wish to fuse with Wilford. They had… a past together. A past of turmoil and pain and sorrow and Dark does not want to relive any of it in the slightest. However, as he craves to feel the power of being fused with another once more, glancing up towards the babbling Wilford, he pushes to his feet, grabbing one of the journalist's hands, cutting him off. 

He still cares for Wilford. Him, Celine and Damien do. So this is why he will fuse with him. 

“Dance with me, Colonel?” he asked, using the older and nearly forgotten name after so long. Wilford’s eyes momentarily before they flash with recognition and he wraps his own fingers around Dark’s hand, pulling him further from the chair he has been sitting in. Both Damien and Celine are silent, pleased with this. 

“Of course, Damien, Celine,” Wilford replied and Dark’s eye twitches for only a moment. It's okay. Only Wilford will ever be allowed to call him by those names. But then Wilford winks and smirks and says another, “And of course you as well, Attorney.”

And just as Dark’s eyes are widening, just as Damien and Celine are gasping in disbelief, Wilford begins to lead his movements, bringing him into a slow dance. Their footsteps are synced and Dark’s mind flashes back to a blurry images time with flashing lights, bright colors and loud music with a guiding hand in his, another on his side. He remembers that night from so long ago; the night before everything happened, when this body was not his, when the shell that contains him now was in control. He remembers that this body had been drunk of their ass along with Wilford- or, the Colonel, at the time- who offered them a dance. They had accepted, slowly being led into a dance similar to the one he and Wilford are doing now. 

He didn't know he could tap into their memories as well. But he does not dwell on it, merely uses their memories as a guide now, fuzzily remembering the pattern and steps. Damien has fallen silent and he can taste the guilt that he is feeling; he was the one to trick the Attorney to giving them their body. 

But still, Dark does not dwell. He meets Wilford’s soft, brown eyes, watches the small smile that spreads across the journalist’s lips and he too has to smile just as he is dipped, the aura around him trailing momentarily behind. He spins around once he's brought back up, not noticing the fact that he is currently being led in the slightest. 

He wouldn't care even if he had noticed. 

And then, the unfamiliar warmth is burning in his gut, surprising him because he is normally so cold. He pulls in closer to Wilford and they press their foreheads together. Dark shuts his eye, breathing deeply in this moment. 

He hadn't felt this happy in years. 

A split second later and the burst of warmth and light and energy occurs. They meld into one, becoming what is normally impossible closeness. They form into a taller being, standing straight as the four in one mind try to situate themselves. They press a hand to their pale cheek, run it along the bottom of their pink and glowing eye. They then reach up to the hat sitting upon their head, surprised but not too displeased to find one there. It is a large and black top hat, hanging slightly just above their forehead. They look down at their attire, smiling at the sight of a pink suit and a black bow tie. They ignore the fact they can feel a mouth on each shoulder, ignore how each breath from both mouths brushes against the sleeves of their suit. Their pants are a darker pink then their suit but they still match perfectly and this fact greatly pleases the Damien side and so they smirk. They then notice the aura around them… how there is another color with the blue and red. There is also the familiar shade of pink that is normally associated with Wilford’s mustache. Interesting. 

They try to take a step forward, to think, but then they nearly fall over, hardly able to catch themself as a sudden nursing headache hits him. Their eyes are already beginning to water because of the terrible amount of pain in his brain he reaches a hand up towards his temple, brushing their tips along the skin there. 

What is happening?

“Damien! Celine!” They cry out joyfully, raising their arms up as though they are greeting someone. They take a stumbling step backwards, shaking their head. “C- Colonel! It's been so long!” They shout, smiling brightly and they bring their arms back down, wrapping them around their own body. “I've missed you two for so long,” they whispered, bringing their voice down low. “And I you, William…” They glance up at the sound of footsteps and frown. Their reunion was broken… 

They pull at the collar of their suit, straightening out and now taking a much more sure step forward. The smile has not faded from their face in the slightest and their pink eyes are filled with a glowing, warm love that three of the people had not felt for so long. 

They feel warm, happy, content. They slip two of their fingers into their breast pocket, smiling wider as they find a piece of bubblegum inside. They unwrap the candy and toss it into their mouth, chewing it as they step out. 

The world would know Candy Smash.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope y'all enjoyed :)


	7. Echo Part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ey it's the first "cross" fusion! And yes, it's two parts because I love this fusion. They are so precious.

Robbie and the Host had accidentally been left alone. And because they don't know one another very well, it's a very awkward silence between the two. Marvin had hurried after Dark after the demon had said something about magic and the rest of the egos had followed. Robbie had stayed behind because he didn't know what was going and the Host had stayed behind because well… he didn't know what was going on, either. It was honestly surprising if he knew what was going on for more than five seconds. Sure he can see into the future(five seconds) but that doesn't mean it helps him in the slightest. 

They are currently staring at one another. Well, neither of them can actually stare, per say. Both are blind a bats. They can see, however, and that's what they're doing, seeing each other in their own ways. “So…” the Host began because he feels the need to speak to the zombie suddenly. He's only seen glances of Robbie around before, but he's never actually talked to him before. Probably because they never had the time to. But now they do so why not? The Host knows all of the other Jack egos. But Robbie is a closed and interesting book that the Host wants to open and read the pages to. “Strange that you have purple hair instead of green.”

Robbie seemed to have started when the Host spoke, eyes widening slightly and body jolting a little. He slowly blinks a moment later, teeth dragging along his bottom lip in what the Host believes to be thought. Then again, he doesn't know how a zombie’s thinking works. Though, he had heard Marvin suggesting to people to speak slowly to Robbie or else he wouldn't understand. Perhaps the Host had spoken too quickly for him. He's about to say it again, slower this time, but Robbie actually beats him to speaking, “Yesssss…. verryyy ssstrraange.” Robbie tilts his head a moment later, grunting a little and pointing at the Host. “Alsssso…. ssstrrange how you have… bandagesssss over your… eyessss… yesss?”

He's probably trying to confirm that the Host does actually have bandages over his eyes because his sight is probably similar to the Host’s. Blurred objects with no actual color and depth to them. The Host could understand if the zombie does want to confirm this fact he's guessed. “Yeah,” the Host said and Robbie grins a little in triumph. The Host can't help but smile as well when he sees this. “I had what you'd call… an accident a couple of years ago.”

Robbie leans forward in his seat, resting his chin on the table with a dull thud. The Host winces at the sound of a tooth snapping inside of his mouth but doesn't say anything. He knows the zombie can't feel any form of pain aside from slight emotional and major hunger pangs. 

“I had… an acccident a few…” he trails off a moment, face scrunching up in thought. Then he sits up again, triumph in his milky eyes once more. The Host probably just now “saw” his entire thought process in body language. Fascinating. “Yearrrssss ago, too! Anti killed me.”

The Host is honestly shocked by the brunt honesty Robbie is currently giving him; its as if they'd been good friends for decades. The Host swallows and wets his lips, unsure of how to respond to that. His hand had unconsciously drifted to his bandages eye sockets, fingertips lightly resting just on top of them. “Dark stole my eyes,” he ended up saying and he's so shocked with himself because he hasn't told anyone that fact before. He had never felt comfortable and now suddenly he's telling his deepest secret to a random zombie he's barely even spoken to. Strange. Very strange. 

Robbie pushes to his feet suddenly, a grin on his face even as his entire body quakes with the sudden movement. The Host feels the vibration in the table and hears his grunt higher up. He tilts his chin up, “watching” as the zombie holds out a cold and wrinkled hand towards him. He grows confused and doesn't know what to do at first until the zombie says the next few words: “We should.. danccce!” 

The Host throws him an incredulous look and pushes to his feet as well, taking a step backwards from him. When this happens Robbie’s face scrunches up once more and he frowns, probably realizing his error in communication. “Oh yeah…” he muttered and lowers his hand before tilting his head and reaching out once more. “Lets hug instead! An… and then maybe dancccce!”

If you had told the Host earlier that day that Robbie the zombie would be asking for both a hug and dance he would have pinned you to a wall and punched you in the face continuously. Yet, here he is, being asked to do those two things by that zombie. He's unsure of what to do. He could deny the dance; he's done it plenty of times to Dark, Wilford, Anti and Schneeple(he doesn't always want to dance or fuse or whatever). It would be easy to say no to Robbie and walk away because this offer is totally uncalled for. 

Yet here he is, taking the hand and letting Robbie pull him into a tight embrace. And it's one of the best embraces the Host has ever received. Despite the zombie’s cold body it's amazingly warm; the Host could sink into the hole and never become chilly anymore. Second of all he can do just that- sink into the zombie’s hold and not be afraid he'd be dropped at some random second. It's a wonderful hug and they're just touching chest together(it felt much longer than a millisecond hug- be in the good way) when the warmth the Host has grown familiar with spreads through him. He's confused at first- they hadn't danced. Why are they fusing? But then he remembers: if two people are happy enough with an intimate relationship, then they can and will fuse. 

And so they fuse. 

They are snug and warm in their too big on them jacket, the sides falling by their sides to reveal the pattern of bat’s wings. The outside of the jacket is a light brown with the occasional black stripe, swallowing them up completely. And even though their two eyes are completely blind, they can still “see” perfectly. And, they don't even need to worry about pain. Their entire body is basically numb- comfortably so, anyway. They hook a hand beneath their jacket “wing”, lifting it so they can feel it better. They can’t see how it looks, but they do like how it feels. It’s nice and soft and warm and they love it, it makes them feel safe.

Then they feel their ears twitch. They reach up with another hand, running a fingertip along the edge of a long and smooth ear. It ends in a sharp point, almost like a bat’s. They hum in thought, running a thumb along their nails now, impressed to find them long yet smooth and well kept. They twirl, chuckling as their jacket flies around them despite their sudden lost in air from the simple movement.

They want to lay down, maybe read a book. A braille book, of course.

They do lay down, finding the couch that could be found in this room with difficulty. Oddly enough they have neither Robbie’s smell “sight” or the Host’s sense “sight”. So, they are completely blind as they have to reach out to try and feel where they’re going. But, they eventually they find the couch and flop on top of it, eyelids drooping over their useless eyes. They yawn loudly and then their eyes widen when the sound comes back, revealing everything around them. They sit back up and click their tongue, grin when the sound comes back in the form of sight. 

Echolocation. Perfect. Name: Echo. That fits them now that they know they have echolocation abilities. They click their tongue louder, watching as the area around them appears in vivid details, pointed ears twitching to better pick up the sound waves. Amazing. 

That's when Marvin comes back in, calling for Robbie. They turn their eyes to the magician, blinking slowly. There's a low thud and a crash and then Marvin is lying on the ground directly in front of them, surprise and confusion coming from him in waves. He pushes up and bends over to look at them. “Wait a moment…” he muttered. “Robbie, Host, did you two fuse?!”

They nod slowly, yawning in boredom. They lay back down, hunger hitting them now but they don't really care. They lay on their side, wrapping their warm and comfy jacket around them with their eyelids drooping again. “Wait a moment!” Marvin exclaimed but they don't wait. They're too tired to wait. “You have to-”

They don't know what they have to do. Their eyes close and they fall into a nice, peaceful slumber together. 

They tune all else out. They just want to sleep right now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope y'all enjoy ;)


	8. Wiki

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I need to write more non Host fusions
> 
>  
> 
> He’s just my favorite and a good partner, okay?

Google hadn't been expecting Dark to step into his work room while he was, well, working on some new parts for his upgraded model. He hadn't been expecting the Host to be slowly trailing behind what the android could only believe to be a demon, quietly muttering to himself the proper narrations. The Host currently looks to be trying to shrink as small as he could be, bea tucked down with his chin ducking into the collar of his overcoat, arms wrapped around his stomach loosely. He normally looked similar to this, like a turtle trying to fit into a small shell when around Dark, terrified of the presumed demon. It did make since as far as Google knew, though. The rumor was that Dark had stolen the Host’s eyes to keep his power in check. If that were true, then the Host’s fear would be justified. Well, more so than normal because what normal human would not be terrified of the demon?

“Google,” Dark said and the android perks up, noise indicating that he is prepared to listen to any and all orders. Dark motions to the stuttering Host who pauses, probably trying to take in the situation best he can. “Fuse with the Host.”

He knows it's an order. He knows he's not supposed to refuse orders. Yet, here he is, questioning it. “Sorry?” He asked, eyebrows scrunching up to show his confusion. Sure it could make sense of why Dark would want to fuse with the Host or Google separately, but it is odd that he wants them to fuse on their own. It does not make any sense. Yet, here his legs are, stretching and pushing him towards the Host to follow the order out. 

“You two will be a strong fusion,” Dark is saying mostly to himself as the Host stops in his muttering, untenses as Google lightly grabs his hands, delicately beginning to lead the slightly shorter ego. The android has always handled the Host with care when he's had to; the ego just appears to be so fragile with his outwards appearance, even if he could probably kill everyone with a simple word. “I could use your strength. Both of you must follow my commands so if course you’ll listen to me.”

The Host goes light in Google’s careful hold, allowing the android to pull him along and lead the slow dance. His bandages around his eyes shift slightly as they move, being brushed by the small breeze as he's pulled along. Google searches his databases, bringing up the fact that the Host heavily prefers slow dances. He recalls one type of slow dance that everyone knows and is very simple: the Waltz. 

He slows his steps, moves one of his hands to the Host’s hip. The Host, catching one, raises one of his hands to Google’s shoulder, wrapping his fingers around the upper hand. They become in sync as both remember and recognize the dance, twirling and twisting when needed. The Host smiles as he's dipped at one point and Google has to as well. He hardly ever sees the Host smile, or be happy for that matter. So it's a nice thing to see. 

The sudden feeling of burning warmth fills his stomach, slowly through his body as he draws closer to his dance partner. He can feel the Host drawing in closer as well, pressing their bodies together as they bring the dance to a close: Google wrapping his arms around the Host’s body to his own just as the explosion of light occurs, mixing them together. 

Dark shields his eyes as this occurs, never having really enjoyed bright lights himself. Yet he grins in triumph as he sees the figure of an entirely new person standing where the two had been prior. They appear to be the perfect fusion because, well, of course they are. 

Their hair is a golden, blocking their right as they straighten yet Dark can still see the red and blue wires that hang from the tips, twisting at the ends. Their other eye, a bright brown, is wide and glistened with… tears? The Host’s coat is still in place over their shoulders though on one a bandage is wrapped tightly around the forearm. Beneath the jacket is a deep blue, almost dark turquoise colored shirt, a light blue g in the center. When their one eye peeking from their hair lands on Dark it widens comically and a few tears slip from the corners. 

Oh god. 

Dark is about to speak when the fusion rushes over, grabbing one of the manifestation’s in their own, looking Dark up and down and now Dark can see one of their eyes is missing, only the wires fill the socket. They bite down on their lip which trembles and a thumb runs along his knuckles. “Oh M- Master Dark, we s- see everything now!” They stammer and suddenly pull him into a hug. A crushing hug and his face is pressed uncomfortably on a metal hard chest. A hand runs through his hair and he's so shocked he doesn't even try to push away yet. “We u- understand now!”

It takes a moment but Dark regains himself and is able to push the fusion away, looking hem up and down as he tries to straighten himself out, tries to get some dignity back. “What the hell-”

“O- oh n- no!” the fusion cried and they still have the god awful stutter to their voice. Their voice sounds like an enhanced version of the Host’s with the constant glitching Google carries. “I- I'm so s-sorry, M- Master Dark! W- i for- forgot you d- don't like huh- hugs!”

“Oh my god shut the hell up,” Dark gritted out and the fusion frowns, more tears only seeming to leak even faster. “Okay, you know what? This was a bad idea. Please unfuse.”

“B- but M- Master Dark!” they exclaim but he's already turning away, ignoring their glitching form. “W- we just- aand y- you're gone.”

They look down at their hands, blinking their one eye to try and clear their tears from it, running at it in frustration. Of course Dark wasn't impressed. But, oh no, he would be. They would not unfuse. They would stay fused and impress him. 

Once they figure out how, anyway. 

“Cuh- come on, thuh- think,” they mutter to themself angrily, rubbing at their eye and pulling at the wires hanging from their socket. All they can think of is a name… “I mean… I gu- guess we- we could be cah- called Wiki…”

They grin at the name and look at the door Dark had exited out of, running through it to find him. They would impress him somehow.


	9. Eight Ball

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a personal ship of mine ;)

Both Google and Marvin had the same idea in their minds when they see one another again. Both had already fused a number of people and both wanted to fuse with the other. Marvin found Google before the android could find the magician, however. Marvin had snuck up behind Google and grabbed one of his hands, quickly dragging him away from the computer he had been working on. Google had allowed himself to be led to the center of the room, smiling at the masked magician as he began to play a mixture of their preferred music tastes. 

“Salsa?” Marvin asked Google because he knew that Google would know every dance routine on the planet. Google lifts one of Marvin’s hands upwards, pressing a featherlight kiss to the skin there. 

“Salsa,” he said in agreement and switches the music, makes it a quick rhythmed song and takes the lead first. He twists Marvin, moves his feet to the beat of the dance. Marvin’s hair flies madly through the air as he's twisted, lifting his arms over Google’s head and pressing his side into the android’s stomach for a split second, moving him to twist next. Their movements are fast- both know the routine and both enjoy it. And they both enjoy one another’s presence, twisting and turning and quickly stepping insync. 

They fling one another as far as their arms will allow, pulling back close a second later. Google is twisted this time and his shirt flies around his stomach as he half turns Marvin. Marvin moves backwards, brings his back to Google’s chest, wrapping the android’s arms around his neck and chest. He presses his head to Google’s chest and Google rests his chin on top of the magician’s head, smiling softly. 

“This isn't part of the dance,” Google pointed out and Marvin has to chuckle, wrapping his fingers around his hand. 

“It is now,” Marvin said and that's when it happens; with them being so close, so happy. They fuse into one, easily forming into a completely new being. 

They are happy with how they are. Four arms and three eyes, looking around with the mask upon their face. A blue cape falls over their shoulders, brushing their ankles. Their upper pair of arms are flesh and star covered sleeves are around their forearms, being different from the rest of the shirt they wear which is a type of t-shirt. The t-shirt has a large eight in the middle which glows a dim blue. Their lower pair of arms look more robotic and made of metal, small and blue orbs running up the sides. These small orbs also have eights on the inside of them, glowing a low purple. Their hair is a light turquoise, covering their third eye which looks different than other eyes. 

The third eye is in the center of the original eyes, and it's completely black aside from a blue eight in the middle. They twirl, grab the edges of their cape and blink. They have quite a few eights. Magic and eights are common- especially with technology. Perfect mixture of technology and magic. They also have a pretty good feeling of what's about to happen. 

They lift a metal hand just as a knife comes flying at them through the air. They catch it and move to the right just as Anti leaps at them. They saw both of these things happening a few seconds before they happened in their… “mind's eye”, or the one in the center. 

“Who the hell are you?!” Anti demanded and they catch one of his fist flying towards their face. They side step and use Google’s strength to easily toss the demon to the side. Their cape flies around them with their movements and they smirk as the demon sputters, pushing to his feet. “How did you get in here?!”

They don't answer, merely lift the hand holding the knife by its blade and wink at him. They then smash the knife’s blade, the two halves falling to the floor. Anti growls softly, eye twitching as the parts clatter by the fusion’s feet. “You're lucky that wasn't my favorite,” the demon hissed. 

“I'm Eight Ball,” they ignored what he last, brushing themself off. They kick the broken pieces to the demon, smirking up darkly at him. They clasp their flesh hands before their stomach, their metal pair raises up in a shrug like motion. Then they bow, all of their arms sticking up and outwards. “Pleasure to meet you again, Anti.”

As they straighten up they catch the sight of Anti’s eye twitching and they can’t help but chuckle in amusement. They’d always wanted to see Anti l;ike this. Maybe they could get Dark speechless next. “You’re a fusion, aren’t you?” Anti growled out and his annoyance is clear in his tone.

“Indeed,” they replied with a flick of their hands, glancing down at the blue orbs on their arms. They run one of their flesh fingers along the orbs, enjoying how cool and smooth the surfaces of them are. They can sense Anti’s jealousy of them and they can’t help but fully smile in amusement now. Poor demon. His common partner, Host, had been fusing more with Schneeple and this probably greatly annoys and angers Anti.

“Wonderful,” Anti scoffed, grabbing the two halves of his knife and straightening up. He pockets them and walks to the door, barging through it. “Just don’t bother me.”

“No promises,” Eight Ball replied, grinning when Anti throws a glare over his shoulder, slamming the door once he’s stepped outside of it. 

Eight Ball plans to be a pain in the ass for everyone. Everyone except for maybe the Host or Schneeple, anyway. He’d do magic tricks for them instead.

He’s sure to have amazing magic now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope y’all enjoyed~!


	10. Black Cat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This... this boy is my new son.

Marvin never thought that he would end up dancing with Anti. Yet, here he is, wrist one wrist with the demon as they slowly turn in circles, eyes locked as soft music plays around them. He puckers his lips as they switch arms and he dips, spinning as to grow closer to Anti. He reflects on how they’d gotten in this situation and he honestly has to laugh.

They were on a “mission” of sorts: trying their best to avoid going to Henrik’s dinner party filled with other, snooty doctors as honorary guests. Henrik had said that if they didn’t show up he would perform experiments on them. Marvin was going to laugh until he saw the terrified expression in Anti’s eyes, the demon slowly shaking his head to stop the magician from laughing.

“But why doesn’t Chase or Jackieboy have to go?” Marvin had asked, crossing his arms over his chest as he threw a glare at the doctor.

“Have you seen how Chase eats?” Henrik said with a frown, shaking his head in disgust. “And seriously? Shouldn’t Jackieboy be obvious? Besides, shouldn’t you two want to support me because you love me?”

Anti rolled his eyes but said nothing. Marvin tried the Robbie excuse but Henrik had waved him off, saying that Flynn could keep an eye on him.

So that’s how they had been dragged to the event. But, that is not the end of the story. 

As soon as Henrik had looked away Anti had tightly grabbed Marvin’s wrist, quickly dragging the magician away. Marvin, who was dressed in a blue and white suit- something he is not used to wearing- went easily with a surprised noise, unable to move very well. Anti was forced to wear a black suit yet is still somehow able to move as fluently as he always is. Well, as fluently as a non stop glitching demon could, anyway.

“We have got to get out of here before I’m asked about my eyes one more time!” Anti had nearly yelled in Marvin’s face once they were hidden around a corner, black and green eye twitching madly in annoyance. “All of these idiotic doctors keep trying to poke at them and I am this close to snapping and killing someone.”

Marvin nods in sympathy, pulling at the tight collar strangling him. How the hell is this suit his size? He has literally no room to move. Yet, Anti and all of the doctors seem perfectly capable of moving as though they were everyday pyjamas. It puzzled the magician to no end. “Tell me about,” he’d said, his own annoyance dripping into his voice. “Apparently our good friend Henry told everyone here about how my mask is literally stuck to my face.” He frowns deeply, unable to believe Henrik had had the gall to tell random people about something so personal. “They keep poking at my cheeks and asking if it was glued on or some stupid shit like that.”

Anti growled softly, shaking his head. “We’re getting out of here, you and me,” he’d declared, yanking the bowtie from the collar. Marvin flinched because his bowtie had taken forever to get on and it still had been too crooked.

Marvin glanced around the corner at the doors which were the only way out of this mad scientist looking danceroom, frown only deepening because Henrik was on the stage and would be able to see them trying to sneak across the floor. “How do you suggest we do that?” he’d inquired, pointing over his shoulder at the far away doors.

The demon pursed his lips in thought as he paced back and forth, humming softly. Marvin watched, racking his mind for invisibility spells. “We could always try and blend in with the crowd,” Anti suggested and Marvin had laughed aloud.

“Seriously?” Marvin asked between chuckles, shaking his head in disbelief. “Us? Blend in? You have to be shitting me, Anti.”

“Then what do you suggest wise guy?” Anti asked with a soft hiss. 

“Well, I know an invisibility spell,” Marvin informed, raising a hand when Anti nearly said something. “But it lasts only a minute or so, so we’d have to go quickly.”

“Then let’s do it,” Anti said dismissively, appearing to get ready be holding his arms up and outwards. Marvin snorted at the sight.

“You have to stay directly beside me or it will stop working,” Marvin explained, raising his hands to prepare the spell. “Got it?”

“Yeah yeah now let’s go,” Anti said, causing Marvin to roll his eyes. Yet, Marvin held his own hands upwards, muttering the words for the spell as he focused solely on the magic now seeping through his veins, running into his fingertips. The magic then spilt outwards, covering both him and Anti as it spread, they disappeared. Once the spell was complete he could only he Anti laugh in surprise. “Well would you lookie there, it worked.”

“Yes, now come here,” Marvin said, fumbling at the air as he tried to find the demon. His hand ended up slapping the demon’s face and he could hardly contain a burst of laughter. “Sorry.”

“Sure you are you little shit,” Anti growled yet he clasped hands with Marvin anyway and the magician could literally feel his annoyance. 

The two then began trying their best to weave through the crowd. Marvin looked over at the stage as Henrik was announced, watching as said doctor stepped forward, a large grin on his face slowly fading as his eyes scanned the crowd. Marvin’s eyes widened and he could already feel his guilt pooling in the pit of his stomach. Henrik really had just wanted them to be their, really had just wanted their support. Now here they were trying to sneak away. He had stopped in his steps, this causing Anti to slam directly in his back, a muttered curse word escaping the demon’s lips.

“What the hell, Mags?” Anti had demanded in a harsh whisper, blowing at the hair on the back of Marvin’s head.

“We can’t actually leave,” he had whispered back, his guilt easily heard in his hushed voice.

“Are you serious?! Of course we can!” Anti hissed, hand tightening around Marvin’s, yanking the magician back as a doctor had gotten close to walking into them. “Remember? Eye, mask!”

“But Henry wants us here!” Marvin exclaimed, keeping his voice down still.

“No, you are not doing this now!” Anti growled, releasing his hand. “Fine, I’ll go on my own.”

“Anti that doesn’t-!”

But, it was too late. Anti had already stepped away from Marvin, breaking the spell. A few of the doctors had gasped in surprise, quickly stumbling back and into other doctors. Pretty soon Marvin and Anti were in the middle of the large group of doctors, Henrik having fallen silent because of the commotion. Marvin had looked up at him, a sheepish grin on his face just as one of the doctor’s eyes had twitched. “Tada?” he said in a low voice, trying to play it off but failing miserably. Anti facepalmed before he reached out, once more grabbing Marvin’s hand and yanking him even further into the middle of the room, pointing dramatically at the musician.

“Now that we have your attention!” Anti had yelled loudly, having no noise opposing his voice. “We need some music, as we will now be dancing to celebrate Henrik’s achievements!” There was a gasp from Henrik and a few of the gathered doctors. The musician had smirked knowingly yet began to wave his stick through the air to lead the many instrument players.

“Don’t mess this up you little shit,” Anti hissed into Marvin’s ear, throwing their hands up just as the music began to play. Marvin’s eyes had widened and he had to quickly steel himself, pressing his wrist back against the demon’s.

And so here they are, trying their best to look like they actually had a routine planned out for this very moment. Marvin swallows down the burst of laughter which had been building up in his chest, clearing his throat as Anti begins to suddenly lower their hands. They then clasp hands and Marvin is pulled close to the demon in a twirling motion, basically being thrown back out in another spin. At the end of their combined arm’s length Marvin dramatically leans backwards, letting one of his arms go further outwards. He tries his best to not get nervous as he feels dozens of eyes watching his every stiff movement, the suit making it extremely difficult to look graceful while dancing.

He steals a look at Henrik who is still watching with widened eyes, mouth slowly falling open as Marvin Is spun once more. The magician gulps again, beginning to grow dizzy. He’s never been one for spinning, dancing or otherwise. As he is once more pulled close to Anti he quickly whispers, “Stop spinning!”

Anti, seeming to catch on with his conundrum, let’s Marvin spin further away, releasing his hold on the magician’s hand. They then begin to dance slightly on their own just a warmth begins to feel Marvin’s stomach and his eyes widen because he recognizes this feeling. But even with this this thought in the corner of his mind he steps closer to Anti with his shoulders shaking in as fluid movements he can do with this restraining suit on. Anti looks back at him, eyes half closed as though he is greatly content with this little dance they’re doing. Marvin doesn’t think too hard on it. He too feels relaxed despite the many pairs of eyes following him.

They meet somewhere in the middle, both hands meeting in the center of their bodies, fingers clasping together. Anti then leans forward and Marvin goes backward, eyes meeting just as Anti grins lazily down at him. In that moment Marvin forgets the situation, the reason why they’re actually dancing. He thinks only of how happy Anti appears currently, a look of content happiness filling his eyes. He smiles back up and just as he does, the explosion occurs. There are many screams, shocked and otherwise.

They stand up, brushing themself off. The mask on their face is no longer connected to their skin, thank god, but now they don’t want to take it off. They already have a feeling they know what is beneath it and they’re rather not show that off to the panicking doctors. They scan the crowd with their dichromatic eyes, the left being black with a green and glowing sharp pupil, the other a glowing blue. They then remember where Henrik is and quickly turn, this cashing the cape to four and the necklace to hit their shoulder at the sharp movement. Where the cape came from with their current clothing they have no idea but they’re glad they have. Speaking of the suit, theirs is now a bit too big and falls loosely around their chest, black and blue being its colors. Their dress pants had somehow combined to form sweatpants and they also love this fact because sweatpants are so comfy. Their natural, bone chipped cat mask ears twitch, points angling upwards in interest. Henrik’s mouth is even farther open, chin hanging down far. They fiddle with the large knife sheathed on the belt hanging their baggy pants up, stepping up and towards the stage. That’s when their bone made tail darts back and forth, a black, mist like clouds hanging around it. The same black mist hangs around their masked eyes, giving them an almost eerie look. 

“Why hello everyone!” they exclaimed, leaping onto the stage. Their whispy tail snaps through the air, clacking the bone joints loudly. They grin at Henrik, winking at the crowd as they sling their arm around his shoulders, cape fluttering around both of them. Henrik does not appear happy now, eye twitching in annoyance and barely contained anger. They better save this. “Terribly sorry for the interruption! But us, Black Cat, just really wanted to stop by to say hello to Henry!” Their eyes narrow and their sharp fangs grind together in a snarl as they hiss the next words in warning, “Now pay attention to him instead of me and there will be no trouble.” The surprised audience continues to be silent, watching in confusion. They wave and turn, releasing Henrik’s shoulder. “Take it away Henry! You can kill us later!” They’ll let Henrik have the spotlight. This time. Even if they really are itching to have it all to themself. They shake themself. This is for Henrik for the time being. 

They then quickly run backstage, heart thumping because they had just done something extremely stupid. Oh well. At least they can leave now, maybe find something fun to do. 

They grin at the idea of playing a game of cat and mouse with someone. Their flicks and they run for a window, leaping through it without even breaking it. 

Time to find their prey.


	11. Anti Gravity

It is a thing that they do once every few weeks or so. Anti doesn't necessarily hate everything about it, but he also doesn’t necessarily like everything about it, either. It is the “Ego Game Night” that Chase had suggested they do every now and then and Anti has to admit, some of the things they do for fun is actually that: fun. Currently the egos are sitting in circle- well, all of them aside for Flynn, who’s asleep on the floor nearby- playing the childish game truth or dare. It is Henrik’s turn and he is humming softly, eyes scanning for their next victim. Henrik and Anti are the worst when it comes to dares, both having the worst ideas for the people they chose.

Anti frowns when Henrik’s eyes lock on him and a cruel smirk twists on his face. Well, so much for living. The kind of game they’re playing is where there are truth rounds and dare rounds- meaning whoever is chosen during a truth round has to do truth and vice versa. And, of course, it is a dare round when it became Henrik’s turn. That’s just Anti’s luck.

“Anti,” the doctor began, sealing the demon’s fate. Anti sighs heavily, rubbing at his with his fingertips as he nods, waiting for the end. “I dare you to fuse with Jackieboy.”

There’s a surprised gasp from all of the egos- well, all of them except for the slumbering Flynn and the dumb Robbie, anyway. They hadn’t yet incorporated fusing to this game so this would be the first time. “Is that allowed?” Jackieboy demanded, obviously not much liking the idea of fusing with a “villain”. Anti throws a dark glare at the hero because he doesn’t like the idea, either. He’s already annoying as hell when he runs around the house throwing different kinds of LGBT flags at everyone, yelling about equality even though everyone there already equally support LGBT rights. Hell, all of them are somehow in the group(Anti is gay shut up).

“We never said it wasn’t,” Henrik said mischievously, tapping his fingertips in front of his face like the evil genius he is. They all look to Chase because, well, he is the rule setter. The ego looks surprised himself as he hums in thought, rubbing at his scruffy chin.

“I’ll allow it,” Chase declared and Anti wants to strangle him so badly. “Besides, I would like to see what kind of monstrosity we get when Jackie and Anti fuse.”

“Chase,” Jackieboy began, talking before Anti could. “If I weren’t a hero that does everything good, you would already be dead.”

“I was expecting a threat from Anti,” Chase stated with a chuckle, leaning back on one of his hands to watch.

Anti grumbles to himself, silently cursing the stupid hat wearer as he stands. “Let’s just get this over with,” he hissed, holding a hand out in offering to Jackieboy. The hero frowns, eyebrows scrunching and he looks like he is about to deny the offer but then Anti reminds: “Or would you rather the punishment?”

That gets Jackieboy moving. He grabs onto Anti’s hand, letting the demon pull him to his feet. Masked eyes meet green pupils and the demon already knows that Anti is recording this with his stupid camera. Marvin is moving quickly, yanking his phone from Robbie’s hands(the zombie watches kid shows to keep his attention) and a sort of French song comes on. Anti throws him a look. “Seriously?”

“It will help with the mood,” Marvin said with a playful wink, setting his phone down in the center of the floor.

Anti rolls his eyes before once more locking gazes with his current dance partner. Jackieboy returns the look with a glare as Anti begins to lead, remembering a kind of dance he’d seen to this kind of music(he likes to watch dancing shows leave him alone). He believes it is called the Queer Tango- yes, that’s it. Random facts about the routine fill his mind and he recalls that it is a current dance movement for the LGBT movement, having started back in the mid 1900’s. He believes it fits him.

He moves his feet in the appropriate fashion and his eyes widen as he watches recognition flash in Jackieboy’s eyes and the hero picks up on the routine, following his lead perfectly. He must know of the Queer Tango as well. Anti spins Jackieboy and dips him appropriately, drawing him back, placing a hand on the side of his chest. His fingertips brush over what he knows to be the hero’s binder but he takes no notice of it and the hero looks relieved by this fact.

At first, Anti doesn’t believe they’re going to do the correct posture of pressing their foreheads together. He wasn’t going to engage it, he believed that Jackieboy would not like that in the slightest. But then Jackieboy leans forward, pressing his forehead against the demon’s and lightly shuts his masked eyes(the hero insists on wearing the stupid mask even when he’s not in full costume). Anti’s eyes widen before he relaxes and leans his head forward as well, shutting his eyes as the dance becomes slower, more relaxed. He hadn’t been expecting to enjoy this dance. Yet, here he is, feeling the most relaxed that he has for a few days. He even forgets about the other egos watching.

There’s the warmth, starting at his forehead, slowly spreading through his entire body. He opens his eyes a little when he hears a gasp from Jackieboy, finding panic in the hero’s eyes. The warmth has stopped spreading, pausing in Anti’s chest. This is when Anti remembers: this is Jackieboy’s first time fusing. He squeezes Jackieboy’s hand lightly in reassurance, whispering: “This is normal.”

What a lozy first time partner Anti must be. Ah well.

Jackieboy relaxes when he hears this and the warmth continues spreading, ending with the familiar explosion once it fills Anti’s toes.

When they finish fusing, they are surprised to actually feel stable. Not very stable, but more so than they had thought originally. The two who make up this new fusion are very different, after all.

They stand up straight, finding themselves to be taller than the two original people. They smirk at this finding, flexing their arms and clenching their fists as they try to get comfortable in their new form. The mask is now pushed back over their hair, pressing down a few of the dark green strands. A red aura surrounds their black and blue eyes, the whites being black while the pupils are a light blue, almost turquoise color. And then they feel an unfamiliar weight on both of their shoulders and they twist and turn trying to see what it is . They gasp when they see a pair of bony wings, red and misty clouds connecting each arch. They lift the bone wings with some effort, this being the first time they’ve ever tried this. The wings move with some resistance, changing to a soft pink color. They lift a clawed hand, poking at part of a bone wing with a black talon curiously while they “ruffle” their wings.

“Holy shit!” they jump, having forgotten that other people are currently watching. They look at Marvin and grin, wriggling their eyebrows as they punch the air in triumph. “Ya’ll look fucking awesome!” They nod in agreement, pulling at the red black t shirt they have on.

“Why do they get wings?” Chase asked, crossing his arms to pout. Their ears twitch in amusement at his words. 

“Because we- I’m awesome!” they exclaimed, both Anti and Jackieboy’s energetic personalities mixing to make his fusion hella loud. Robbie grunts, clasping his hands over his ears at how loud the fusion is. 

“So, what’s your name?” Henrik asked curiously, watching the glowing wings flutter up and down. “And can you actually fly?”

The fusion hums, looking curiously at their wings as they flap them a little before grinning. They point a finger upwards. “Only one way to find out!” they boom, rushing past everyone with incredible speed. Marvin hurries after, quickly following behind the magician. They end up on the roof of the building, the fusion standing on the edge. They saluted and before anyone could stop they then leap off. 

“Oh my god they’re dead,” Henrik said in a hushed voice. “I always said I wanted them to die but… I didn’t mean it.”

“Yeah…” Marvin said in agreement, scratching at the skin beneath his mask. “This sucks.”

“Blows man,” Chase nodded. “Jackieboy was the coolest out of all of you.”

“Thanks Chase,” Marvin said, throwing him a glare. Chase merely shrugs. The magician is stepping forward to look over the edge when a red and black blur shoots over their heads. 

“I can fly!” It’s the fusion. Their wings are spread wide open but they seem to be hovering because the wings aren’t even flapping. They do a flip and spread out like a starfish, grinning down at the other egos(minus Flynn he’s still sleeping). “Isn’t this awesome?! Of course it is! I can stab everyone from up here!” They frown a moment and add: “Stab all of the bad guys.”

They then go back to laughing, darting never which way. 

“My god,” Henrik said, sounding impressed. “They can actually fly.”

“I wanna fly!” Chase is pouting once more, stomping his foot on the ground like a five year old. 

“I mean, I can so whatever,” Marvin said with a shrug, gaining a glare from Chase now. “They just need to come up with a name. Hey!” He cups his hands around his mouth to call up to the excited fusion. “Get your ass down here! You need a name!”

The fusion pauses and then leisurely sinks down to the ground, landing lightly on their feet. They grin at the egos minus Flynn, wriggling their eyebrows with crosses arms. “I was thinking something like…” they hum, pulling a large and crooked knife from one of their pockets. Henrik’s eyes widen and he takes a step back, having a fear of knives. “I was thinking Anti Hero or something. Maybe Anti Man?” They laugh at their own joke, slapping a knee. Then they snap, grinning. “I know! Anti Gravity!”

Marvin nods, humming in thought as well. “That does sound pretty cool,” the magician stated, once more itching at the skin under his mask. 

“That’s rad, dudes,” Chase stated, nodding with his whole body. “Totally fits ya, too!”

Robbie grunts as Henrik shrugs. “It works,” the doctor said. 

The fusion, now Anti Gravity, chuckles as they pocket their knife once more. “Anyway, I’m off to kill some people-!” They pause and shake themself. “Off to kill some villains. Yeah, villains! Bye!”

“Wait-!” Henrik is shouting but the fusion leaps back into the air, already disappearing in the horizon. “Dammit.”

“Eh, let them have their fun,” Marvin said dismissively, walking back into the house, dragging Robbie after him. “Come on, Rob, we’ll fuse too now.” The zombie grunts in excitement. 

“Well, there goes Game night,” Chase said glumly before looking at Henrik. “Henry!”

“No.”

“Let’s fuse too!”

“No.”

“Ah, come on!”

“No.”

Chase doesn’t stop pestering Henrik after that. Anti Gravity, farther off, flies above the city, scanning the ground for targets. 

Criminal targets, of course. They are a hero still, after all.


	12. Echo- Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’d just remembered there was a part two for my child which I hadn’t posted here- anyway, here it is, finally

The hunger is what wakes Echo from their peaceful slumber. They start by waking when their ears twitch and then their eyelids trembling. They yawn loudly, slowly pushing up. They click their tongue and are glad to find no one else in the room. That would make hunting plenty more easy. Or, at least, they hope so. They don’t yet fully know how they’re supposed to eat; though they have a feeling they do.

They stand up. Sniffing mindlessly at the air while clicking their tongue, wobbling a little as their jacket falls around them, nearly tangling in their legs as they begin to walk. Their ears twitch as they listen for the clicks they continue to make, hunger keeping their thoughts on one thing: food. They pause in front of what they know is a window, ears twitching once more at the dull sound of footsteps nearby on the outside of the glass. Their next meal. They would die anyway. They slowly open and pull themself out onto the balcony just outside of the window, cape flowing behind them like the wisp of death’s cloak. 

They click their tongue and find that their target is coming nearer to the balcony they are perched on and so they leap off the side, landing directly in fron their traget. The target gasps as they land, their left leg breaking just beneath the knee from the fall. They don’t even notice as they dart forward, tackling their target to the ground, biting down on his neck, slapping a hand over his hand before he could scream. They sink their fang like teeth into his neck skin, already able to taste the warm blood seeping from the vein they had punctured into their mouth. They lap at it, swallowing it quickly as it continues to pour from the punctured area. They are hunched over for a good minute or two, continuing to suck the blood of their target as his movements grow more and more sluggish until they cease altogether.

Echo then licks the blood from their lips and stands best they can with a still broken leg. They look up when they hear more footsteps and smell a slightly familiar scent. They tilt their head as a gasp from a familiar sounding voice echos down the alley and footsteps quickly draw nearer. They click their tongue and are surprised to find that it is Marvin running towards them, falling to his knees to look over their victim.

The magician’s eyes flash up at them and they can tell that he’s glaring at them. He shoots straight up and jabs a finger into their chest and they can smell his anger. “What the hell, Host?! What the hell, Robbie?!” oh, right, the magician doesn’t know their name yet, they recollect lazily. They yawn and rub at their eyes, frowning when a finger pops out of socket. “Y- you just-”

“My name is…” they yawn again, jaw popping from how wide their jaws open with the long breath. They shake their head and halfway close their blind eyes, wrapping themself in their comfy jacket as a cool breeze actually bothers them. “My name iss… Echo, y’know?”

“I don’t care about your name right now!” Marvin shouts and they flinch, ears drooping down at the loudness of his voice. They frown. Why is he so ma, anyway? “You just killed a man like we had just finished training Robbie not to do! I knew this was a bad idea! Unfuse, now-!”

Echo holds up a crooked hand, shaking their head as they fully process this. “No…” they said and they can literally hear Marvin’s eye twitching beneath his mask. “The man… was supposed to die… We know that…”

Marvin is silent a few seconds and Echo turns, growing disinterested in the conversation. They ignore the footsteps as the magician quickly follows behind, not needing to go too fast as they are very slow with a broken leg, dragging it along behind them. “How the hell could you possibly know that?” Marvin demands and they have to roll their eyes despite themself. 

“Sssimple,” Echo replied, clicking their tongue to try and find the balcony they had leapt from. “The Hosst’sss future sssight allow us to ssssee whenever a sssoul isss meant to die… ssso then we can eat.” They can hear Marvin shudder is slight fear as they jump, catching the side of the balcony as they jump pretty high. They’re already growing tired again after so much exertion. They pull themself up as Marvin appears beside them. They ignore him, heading back to the couch.

“Wait, you two can’t just stay fused,” Marvin protests as they lay back out, resting their head on the armrest, eyes already closing. It’s not like they need to be closed, though. They just like to to keep them from drying.

“Yup,” Echo replied with a yawn and turns over. “I sssleeep again now…. Sssh…” And before Marvin could say anything else, Echo was already asleep once more.


	13. Integrity

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey look another chapter after forever. I bet ya'll thought I was dead. But I'm not. And I wanted to start writing the Sanders Sides fusing too, so, that's what this chapter is. I will continue writing the other sides fusing too, and see what happens from there.
> 
> Also, the next fusion is gonna be Dark and Anti ;)

Virgil can still feel the anxiety, the fear, the nervousness all building up as he paces the inside of his room, hands clenched tightly at his sides as he continuously goes over what had happened that day. He thought he had been with Patton, the person he probably trusts most, when in reality Patton hadn’t been Patton and it turned out that it had really been… Deceit all long. Another shudder goes down his spine at even the mere thought of Deceit and all he wants to do is curl inwards on himself and disappear from this plane of existence. When he had come to the conscious part of Thomas’s mind, he had believed he’d left Deceit and.. The others behind. But there Deceit was, playing the role of Patton and manipulating him all over again. He just couldn’t believe how long it took him to recognize the other side… dammit. 

He stops in his steps, entire body going rigid at the sound of someone entering his room behind him. “I want to be alone-!” He cut himself off once he’s turned and seen who it is standing there. Patton runs his hands together and he looks almost nervous, the usual smile on his face still, though it looks more strained. He stops himself from yelling at his fellow side because of what could have happened to him today. Deceit could have sent him somewhere less… welcoming. Besides, Virgil doesn’t like yelling at Patton on any occasion. “Oh, Patton,” he said instead, voice shaking slightly. “I-, I wasn’t expecting you.”

“Hey, kiddo,” Patton said and his hands rub faster together. Virgil presses his lips together, not used to seeing the normally happy-go-lucky side acting so… nervous. That was Virgil’s area, after all. Sure Patton represented not just Thomas’s emotions, but his nervousness wasn’t included in that package. “I just wanted to come and check up on ya after today’s… fiasco.”

“Oh, um, right,” Virgl said, slowly unclenching his hands as he fully faces Patton. He frowns and his eyebrows draw together before he asks, “Well… are you alright? You were the one Deceit-”

“Of course I’m alright kiddo!” Patton said too quickly, too happily and Virgil has always been able to tell when someone is lying. He did learn how to read a lie from the best liar, after all. “I am always alright, after all.”

“Patton…” 

“Come on, I know what’ll cheer you up!” Patton said loudly, easily interrupting Virgil’s own quiet song. Which Virgil is okay with. This is Patton, after all. A sad Patton, too. He’d go along with almost anything to make his friend happy again. Patton then comes forward and holds a hand out, causing Virgil to raise an eyebrow in question. “Let’s dance, Verge!”

Virgil’s eyes widen and his frown deepens as he takes an almost fearful step back, holding his hands up. “D-dance?” he stammered, eyes darting around the room. He’s never been one to dance. In fact, just the thought of dancing in front of anyone- even Patton- sets him on edge.

“Yeah, it makes anyone happy,” Patton explains and his smile is becoming more natural at just the thought of dancing with Virgil and already Virgil can feel the guilt coming in if he were to deny Patton this. But, still, he has to try to get out of it a little bit more.

“I don’t… I don’t even know how to dance,” Virgil tries protesting weakly and he knows that he’s going to have to dance now as Patton’s eyes absolutely glow with fondness.

“Then I’ll teach you,” Patton said in a soft voice, slowly reaching down and grasping one of Virgil’s hands into his lightly. Virgil can already feel his entire body untensing as soon as Patton’s fingers wrap around his, gently urging him forward and into the center of his room. “It’s easy, really.”

“If you know how,” Virgil points out quietly. He glances down at his side as Patton hesitantly wraps an arm around his side, going slowly to ask for his permission. When he doesn’t shake his arm away, Patton’s hand rests on the small of his back featherlight. “No one else is here, right?”

Patton’s smile lightens even further even though that should be humanly impossible. But then again, this is Patton. And Patton has the widest, most impossibly beautiful smiles in existence. Virgil has just come to accept this and love it, even. “Just us, Virgil,” he reassures lightly and Virgil relaxes further, allowing Patton to guide his free hand to his shoulder, letting it rest over the sleeve of his cat hoodie. 

“Now, like I said,” Patton begins with a quirk of his brow, taking a step back which Virgil quickly follows. Patton takes notice of this and gently repridames him, explaining to go slowly and smoothly and let him lead. “The dance we’re doing is quite easy. Just let me lead and you follow and pretty quickly you’ll get it!”

“If I don’t somehow mess it up,” Virgil mutters and Patton shakes his head, chirping his disapproval of this way of speaking of himself.

“You’ll get it, Verge. And if you can’t believe that then I’ll do it for you,” Patton said determinedly and Virgil has to roll his eyes at the seriousness in his voice. This is all about dancing. It’s no big deal, really. 

But as he finally fully relaxes and lets himself be led by Patton in this rhythmic motion of a dance, he can feel all of his worries leaving him. He unclenches his jaw- something he has done in years- and let’s his head slowly lean forward, ending up on Patton’s other shoulder and the other side begins to hum softly. This humming turns out to be the “song” they follow and Virgil closes his eyes because it is all so relaxing. If he weren’t standing, he could most likely fall asleep in a split second because the song is lulling him. It eases him of his worries and he lets his lips turn into a small smile.

Patton’s hand hugs him a tad closer just as he lets himself sink in a little more to the embrace like hold, bodies swaying together insync. His stomach is suddenly filled with the urge to be even closer to Patton, yet he knows that that shouldn’t be possible. But, as he thinks that, his entire body begins to warm, begins to meld and he opens his eyes to look at what’s happening curiously, widening them to see both his and Patton’s bodies are glowing, becoming one and his breath catches in slight fear. His eyes dart around until they lock with Patton’s ever calm and reassuring pair and he instantly relaxes once more, trusting Patton even in this moment.

Virgil closes his eyes once more, and then they curl together, slowly forming together. They reopen their eyes- two pairs, now- and look down at themself. They still have Patton’s blue cardigan, though now instead of either his or Virgil’s jacket, they are wearing a black and purple stitched cat hoodie, similar to Patton’s but with a sort of twist. They pull the hood over their head and grin softly, reaching up with their now gloved hands towards the floppy cat ears on top of their head. They chuckle as they reach down towards the cat tail hanging from the bottom of the hoodie, letting his fingers brush along the fluffy fur their. 

Basically, their hoodie is covered in fluffy, cat-like fur instead of the average fabric of other clothes. 

They do a small twirl, the fake tail bumping their leg as they come to a stop. But then they let their shoulders hunch upward as they look towards the nearby bathroom, actually growing nervous about seeing their appearance. They wet their lips and slowly walk into the bathroom, surprised to see that they still look okay, normal(aside from the extra set of eyes- spread out like a spider’s). All four eyes are the same shade of brown and as they lean forward they finally, actually notice the pair of glasses- black with purple studs- resting on the bridge of their nose. A pair of dark purple headphones hugs their neck and they can see its already connected to a phone that is weighing one of the pockets of their black skinny jeans. 

They tap their chin and turn around with a flourish, clasping their hands behind their back as they step from the bathroom, watching as the room creaks and groans as it changes around them. It slowly transforms from the dark and gloomy room to a bright, yet monotone room, a soft glow coming from a large light overhead.

“We make Integrity!” they exclaim to themself in awe, their lips going upwards into a grin. “I don’t think we would have thought of that!”

“I don’t think we would have thought anything like this would ever happen,” they muse to themself, their shoulders hunching once more as they try to make themself smaller. Neither side is used to being this tall, though one of them would rather be smaller again. Even smaller than their usual height.

“Okay, that’s true,” they said with a shrug of their shoulders. They then straighten and clap their hands together. “We should go show the others!”

Their top pair of eyes widen and they shake their head, shrinking once more. “No, we shouldn’t!” they protest and they are now having an argument with themself.

They stop talking suddenly as the two calm themselves, realizing this could cause them to fight. Neither of them have ever enjoyed fighting with the other. “Okay,” they said more calmly, closing their hands together in front of themself now. They can feel the calm of the two people that make them up and so they can think better, more for and as themself, Integrity. “We should tell them because it’s the honest thing to do.” They nod and brush their cat hoodie off, ending hunched once more as they snap their fingers, heading off for the common room where Logan and Roman most likely would be.

Their reactions were priceless.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave a comment/kudo if you enjoyed~!


	14. Intuition

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i wanted to write more about my boys, and so i wrote another part with two more of the sanders sides
> 
> pls lemme know if i wrote their characters good

Ever since Patton and Virgil had fused, Roman has been… pestering Logan non-stop to fuse with him as well. The creative side’s eye had instantly lit up at the sight of the fusion, quickly turning to the logical side to begin begging him to fuse. 

Logan, naturally, refused. Why would they fuse? It did not seem necessary. 

That's what he had thought… until Roman kept following him around, kept asking to fuse. Everywhere Logan went, Roman was there with those big, puppy eyes that everyone of the sides could imitate. 

Not that Logan would ever use them though, of course. 

By the third day of the incessant begging, Logan could no longer take it. 

“Would you please just, stop!” he exclaimed suddenly after trying to read his book for five minutes of Roman speaking in the background. Annoyingly, in fact. “I cannot focus with your constant…” he trails off, trying to find the best word to describe this, and then remembers one word from a card Virgil had leant him, “Blabber.” 

Roman grins as Logan looks at him, and is about to say something when the… fusion walks in, cat hoodie and all. He is so confused as to why Patton and Virgil are constantly fused now. Wouldn't it be more comfortable to be apart? It would be logical if Virgil was, after all. 

Maybe he was a little jealous of the anxiety side. Not that he'd ever admit that to anyone. Or himself. 

“Hello cool kids!” Integrity greets with a small grin, winking even as his shoulders slouch. They seem to be more comfortable in their skin now, even though there are still some “complications”, as Logan has observed. They've seemed to become better aware of themself. “What are you two sly dogs up to?” they seem to cringe after saying that. Probably Virgil. 

“I'm trying to read,” Logan replies before Roman can speak once more, snapping his book shut. “But Roman,” he throws a pointed look at the annoying side, “will not… be quiet.”

“And why is that? Are you ignoring him?” Integrity asks, crossing their arms over their chest as they take on a very Patton voice. 

“Yes!” Logan exclaims and then steels himself. The other two look shocked by his sudden outburst. They're still not used to them, surprisingly. “But only because he won't stop…” his teeth grit together, “annoying me.” 

“Well he won't fuse with me!” Roman complains in his sir-whine-a-lot tone. Logan’s eye twitches. “And I really wanna!” 

“But I don't!” Logan snaps. Honestly, he bought Roman would understand, since he was the one obsessed with the show that fusion originates from. “Both of the people on question that are proposed to fuse have to be in agreement. One of us is not.” 

“But it'll be awesome-” 

“No!” 

“Stop fighting you two!” Integrity jumps in suddenly, giving them both a stern face. “Roman, if you want to fuse so badly, then I will with you,” they said, but suddenly hugged themself tightly. Logan liked the idea, but one of them didn't seem to. “No, I like being fused.” they look at both Roman and Logan, face tight. “I'll be right back.” 

And then they leave Logan alone with the whining Roman once more. 

“Please, Logan!” Roman pleads once more, reaching towards a counter suddenly. “I'll buy you a week's supply of Crofter’s~!”

Logan almost says yes instantly but he catches himself. “While that is a tempting offer, I still decline,” he said, standing. He's moving to leave when Roman catches his wrist. “Roman-”

He cuts himself off when he looks back at Roman’s face. His eyes are so wide and full of desperation and longing, and Logan can only begin to understand how that feels. Finding out that fusion is possibly for the creative side is probably similar to how Logan felt when he found out he had his own Crofter’s jelly flavor. He swallows heavily and straightens his back, Roman releasing his wrist a moment later. 

“Fine,” he finally said and can't explain the slight fluttery feeling that went through his chest when Roman’s eyes lit up with excitedly. And then the creative side is grabbing his hand and pulling him closer, despite his stiffening body. “Whaaat are you doing??” he asked, utterly confused and kind of… scared? 

“Oh relax, four eyes,” Roman said and Logan’s eyes narrow a tad at the insulting nickname. He isn't fond of that one. “We're only going to dance. That is how two people fuse, after all. Remember?” 

Logan grits his teeth to bite back a scathing remark about Roman’s unhealthy obsession with childish cartoons, opting to allow himself be positioned by the other side. Even if he does remain stiff. Roman tsks with a shake of his head. “Relax, Logan, it's not like we're going to fight the evil witch dragon,” he instructs softly, wrapping one of his hands with Logan’s while resting the other- featherlight- on his waist. “We’re just going to dance some.” 

Having never been one to “relax” before, Logan finds it extremely difficult to untense his shoulder and to slightly hunch his spine. He normally has it as straight as a rod, but he knows to dance you have to be more flexible and less stiff. Even if he never has actually danced before. 

“Now then, since you've never danced before,” Logan frowns. How had Roman read his thoughts so easily? “I will take the lead. Just follow me and you'll be a natural at it, I'm sure.” 

At first, as they begin to move, Logan is terribly confused and basically fights Roman the entire time. The creative side says nothing on it, but Logan can tell he's trying his best not to show his annoyance at how many times they trip over one another or steps on each other’s toes. After a few minutes, however, Logan observes a pattern- not one he's ever read about- and catches on quickly, falling in sync with Roman’s movements. Roman smiles easily as this happens and twirls Logan, letting him drop close to the floor before catching him once more. 

Logan nearly had a heart attack during this fluid movement. 

But refrains from saying anything, wanting so badly to trust Roman to guide him. So, he keeps his mouth shut. 

And as he's drawn closer into Roman, he can feel something warm gathering in his stomach, something he's not too familiar with. He's felt it a lot of times when hugging Patton or after making Virgil laugh, but never has he experienced it with Roman. Yet now the warmth is growing, urging him to get closer and actually seek out physical contact with the other side. He bites his lip and lets himself pull even closer, eyes shutting tightly just as Roman rests their foreheads together. The warmth explodes and suddenly, he's not alone. 

They open their eyes- two pairs now, the bottom with confused eyes covered with the familiar pair of glasses and the top with wide, excited eyes- and glance around before grabbing at themself. A huge grin splits across their face even as uncertainty also rushes through them. 

“We- we did it!” they exclaimed, fist bumping the air. They do a small twirl, trying to get a better look at themself before realizing, oh yeah, there's a mirror right in the other room. They rush into the bathroom and grin wider. Part of them knew this was going to be great, while the other is only now growing excited by this sudden rush of new feeling that they love. Especially as they take in their appearance. 

A blue shirt- a similar shade to Logan’s- is adorned with red and gold patterns, a golden bow tie wrapped around their neck. They have on a pair of black pants and there's an actual cape attached to the bow tie, striped with blue, red and gold. And, in the center of that is Logan’s little symbol. 

And suddenly, they start to crave Crofter’s. And they know exactly where to find it. 

“We should go get some!” they exclaim, rubbing their hands together, about to take a step forward. But then they stop and hum. “But first, our name. Hhhmm…” then they snap as the idea comes to their head instantly and easily, “Intuition! Who woulda thought? Oh yeah, us, duh!” They laugh and then, with a flur of their cape, they run for the kitchen, excited to eat some Crofter’s. 

They'd have to show off to Integrity later because hey, they're not the only fusion around anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if you liked, pls leave a kudo and/or comment!

**Author's Note:**

> This first chapter is probably my fave fusion because they're so precious-


End file.
